


Haunted

by Hotaru_Tomoe



Series: Black hole sun [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Introspection, Italiano | Italian, psychiatric session
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 12:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotaru_Tomoe/pseuds/Hotaru_Tomoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dopo tutti questi anni, Ella pensava di poter dire di conoscere piuttosto bene John Watson.<br/>Per quanto certe profondità della psiche umana restino insondabili, John è un paziente di lungo corso e lei ha conosciuto ogni fase ed evoluzione dei suoi stati emotivi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haunted

_They tried to tell me but I --_

_I couldn't stop myself and I --_

_I came back -- I came back haunted_

_C-C-C-came back haunted_

(Nine Inch Nails - Came back haunted)

 

 

Dopo tutti questi anni, Ella pensava di poter dire di conoscere piuttosto bene John Watson.

Per quanto certe profondità della psiche umana restino insondabili, John è un paziente di lungo corso e lei ha conosciuto ogni fase ed evoluzione dei suoi stati emotivi. Nonostante la diffidenza di John, i suoi problemi di fiducia, con il tempo l’ex soldato è riuscito ad aprirsi a lei, che è lì per ascoltare, mai per giudicare, che è lì per aiutare i pazienti a capire, ma non offre mai una spiegazione al posto loro e, alla fine, diventa per loro come uno specchio, davanti al quale possono dar voce a ciò che sentono.

Ella ha visto John spaesato e grigio, appena tornato dal congedo, quando più nulla sembrava poter toccare quell’uomo; l’ha visto disperato, in lutto per la morte del suo migliore amico; l’ha visto furioso, felice, tranquillo, amareggiato e così ha commesso l’errore più comune che commettono molti psicologi: quello di credere di aver compreso fino in fondo il proprio paziente, al punto di pensare che non abbia più segreti.

Quando John le ha comunicato che si sarebbe sposato, Ella non ha sollevato alcuna obiezione: se dovesse sconsigliare di sposarsi a tutte le persone che nella loro vita sono state in terapia, ci sarebbe un crollo verticale nel numero dei matrimoni. Ha ritenuto John un uomo equilibrato, capace di creare e mantenere saldo un legame affettivo senza particolari difficoltà. Ha avuto il suo carico di fantasmi e di insicurezze, ma come tutti, del resto.

Nemmeno quando l’ex soldato ha continuato nelle sue sedute con lei, è rimasta particolarmente sorpresa: molte persone si staccano gradualmente dalla terapia, perché trovano la quiete e la penombra del suo studio molto rassicurante e, per un po’ di tempo, hanno ancora bisogno di un suo cenno del capo, di essere rinfrancati sentire che sta andando tutto bene.

Tuttavia era certa, proprio perché le cose a John non potevano andar meglio di così, che presto avrebbe potuto archiviare la sua cartella e considerarlo un ex paziente. Questo è stato il suo primo errore.

Il secondo è stato di non aver notato e preso sufficientemente in considerazione un momento particolare nella storia delle sedute di John.

 

Ed ora si trova davanti un enigma.

Ha notato che le visite di John al suo studio si sono mantenute costanti e poi, nell’ultimo mese, si sono intensificate, passando da una ogni due settimane, a una alla settimana, ma negli ultimi sette giorni il medico militare si è seduto per ben tre volte davanti a lei. Non è rimasto molto tempo seduto, a dire il vero, ha camminato nervosamente su e giù per la stanza, affacciandosi di quando in quando alla finestra, mani in tasca, sguardo a terra, sfuggente. Ha risposto a monosillabi alle sue domande, ma per la maggior parte del tempo è rimasto in silenzio.

Finora Ella ha evitato di porgli domande dirette perché sa che la maggior parte delle persone, e John non fa eccezione, in quel caso si richiudono a riccio. In questo momento è come se l’uomo fosse in piedi sulla superficie ghiacciata di un lago: la crosta di ghiaccio non è spessa, basterebbe un calcio o un pugno sferrato con forza per spaccarla, ma è opaca, distorce la luce ed impedisce di vedere con chiarezza ciò che si cela sotto la superficie. Se ne intravede la forma, il contorno, forse il colore, ma tutto resta indefinito e vago.

E’ John da solo che deve scavare sotto al ghiaccio, se vuole, lei può solo aiutarlo in quella difficile operazione di maieutica.

Difficile sì, e anche pericolosa, perché non si sa cosa si troverà là sotto: potrebbero essere risposte che ridanno calma e fiducia, ma potrebbero anche essere altre domande o, peggio, demoni che lo tormenterebbero. Riesce a capire perché John abbia tanta paura di rompere il ghiaccio, anche se non lo dice, perché è un uomo ed un soldato e non ammetterà mai di aver paura di cosa può trovare nascosto in quelle acque fredde (e questo nulla centra con la mancanza di fiducia od i problemi psicologici: sono uomini e sono fatti così).

John, come molte altre persone, preferirebbe non sapere, vorrebbe che il ghiaccio diventasse via via sempre più spesso, fino ad inghiottire per sempre ciò che cela e mai più riportarlo alla luce. Tuttavia la frequenza sempre maggiore delle sue visite, il viso stanco, gli occhi sfuggenti sono tutti indici di una situazione che va rapidamente deteriorandosi: John è oggi un uomo perseguitato, inseguito da pensieri che non gli danno pace, braccato, roso da un tarlo che non gli dà tregua.

Qui sì che lei ha il dovere di intervenire: quel lago non resterà ghiacciato per sempre, in ogni caso, ed è meglio che John affronti la situazione ora che ne ha ancora il controllo, piuttosto che il ghiaccio si spacchi d’improvviso sotto i suoi piedi al sopraggiungere della primavera e lui si ritrovi ad annaspare nelle acque gelide.

Decide di prenderla alla lontana, per metterlo a suo agio.

“Ho letto sul blog che la vaccinazione MMR di tuo figlio non ha dato problemi.” [1]

John continua ostinatamente a guardare fuori dalla finestra “Sì, sì. Mary era un po’ preoccupata per alcuni articoli letti su Internet, ma alla fine ha acconsentito.”

“Avete litigato?”

“No: sono un medico e le ho spiegato l’importanza di quella vaccinazione.”

“Ma comunque avete discusso.”

“E’ esagerato definirla una discussione: lei aveva paura dei rischi, io le ho spiegato che sono minimi e alla fine ha dato il consenso.”

 _«Minimizza. Ha sempre avuto la tendenza a minimizzare le cose. E’ lui stesso a nasconderle sotto il ghiaccio? Lo fa inconsapevolmente? Non lo nota?»_ scarabocchia velocemente Ella sui suoi appunti e quando torna a guardare John, anche l’uomo la sta fissando, guardingo.

“E’ normale, in una coppia, avere divergenze di opinioni.”

“Lo so.”

“Ma non litigate.”

“No.”

John sembra convinto ed Ella non ha ragione di supporre che le stia mentendo: quindi non è la vita matrimoniale il problema che si cela sotto ai piedi di John. Solo che, continuando a tirare ad indovinare, non andranno molto lontano, deve tentare un approccio più diretto.

“John, ultimamente vieni qui più spesso ma, paradossalmente, mi racconti meno cose di prima.”

Lo sguardo dell’uomo torna ad essere sfuggente.

“Non voglio forzarti, se non ti senti pronto a parlarne, ma prima o poi dovrai affrontarlo, è inevitabile.”

“Ho osservato.”

E’ difficile che la risposta di uno paziente riesca a sorprenderla o incrinarne la compostezza, ma proprio non comprende a cosa si riferisca John.

“Qualche tempo fa, finalmente l’ho osservato e ho capito cosa intendeva quando mi diceva _‘tu guardi, ma non osservi’_.”

“Chi?”

“Sherlock.”

Holmes è un’altra presenza fondamentale nella vita di John, nel bene e nel male e qualcosa, nell’atteggiamento del suo paziente, le suggerisce che questa volta potrebbe essere nel male. Che sia Holmes la forza dirompente che farà rompere il ghiaccio sotto i piedi di John.

“Cosa ha fatto?”

“Lui? Nulla. Sono stato io che ho aperto gli occhi, ho visto. Lui non sapeva fossi lì, non mi stava aspettando, credeva di essere solo e quindi era… nudo. Non fisicamente. Voglio dire che…” si tormenta la fronte con le dita, mentre cerca disperatamente di spiegarsi.

“... non indossava una maschera?” gli viene in soccorso la psicologa.

“Sì, esatto.”

“E la cosa ti ha sconvolto.”

“Sì.”

“Perché?”

“Perché non credevo che lo facesse. Indossare una maschera.”

“Molte persone lo fanno, John. E’ una sorta di difesa, di armatura che indossano affinché gli altri non li possano ferire.”

“Ma io sono il suo migliore amico, non credevo che lui indossasse una maschera **davanti a me.** ”

Il _non mi importa ciò che Sherlock fa con gli altri_ è sottointeso, ma molto chiaro.

“A volte lo fanno per non mostrarci lati che non vogliono che noi scopriamo.”

“Già.”

“E cosa hai visto sotto la maschera, John?”

L’ex soldato abbandona la cornice della finestra, fa vagare le dita sulla libreria e poi le appoggia su un vecchio mappamondo, che inizia a far girare lentamente.

“La verità, credo. Ho visto un uomo solo. - si avvicina lentamente alla poltrona - Triste. - vi si lascia cadere a peso morto - Innamorato.”

“Di te?”

“Guardava la mia poltrona vuota come io guardavo la sua tomba, quando pensavo fosse morto.”

“E come ti sei sentito? Hai provato pena, compassione per lui?”

“No, nulla del genere. E’ stato come… essere toccati dalla sua stessa tristezza: in quel momento, mentre lui non mi osservava ed io sì, mi sembrava di provare le sue stesse emozioni. Non avevo mai considerato che lui potesse… verso di me…”

Ecco, dunque, ciò che lo sta perseguitando.

“E la cosa ti ha mandato in crisi.”

“Mi ha fatto riflettere. Io ho sempre considerato il nostro rapporto in un certo modo.”

“E come?”

“Lo vedevo come il mio migliore amico.”

“E ora non più? Non solo?”

“Come dicevo, la rivelazione mi ha fatto riflettere.”

 _«Crisi di identità sessuale?»_ annota velocemente la psicologa sul suo taccuino, ma la voce stizzita di John la interrompe “Il sesso non centra. Non è questo il punto.”

“Ritieni che dovrei scrivere piuttosto ‘crisi sentimentale?’ E’ l’amore che centra, John?”

John si alza di nuovo e ricomincia a passeggiare per lo studio, preda di una inesausta irrequietezza. “Lui è sempre stato un amico, e dall’altra parte c’era la mia famiglia. Sentimenti diversi, priorità diverse.”

“Ora non è più così? Scoprire che ha dei sentimenti per te ha cambiato qualcosa in te?”

“Ho iniziato a domandarmi come sarebbero potute andare le cose, se lo avessi osservato meglio, se quello sguardo lo avessi visto prima. Ho iniziato a vedere altre possibilità su come sarebbe potuta essere la mia vita.”

Si stropiccia il viso stanco e, nel giro di un’ora, sembra essere invecchiato di dieci.

“Ha ragione lei. Centra l’amore. Si possono amare due persone allo stesso tempo? Allo stesso modo?”

“Allo stesso tempo, sì. In maniera uguale, io non credo. L’uomo creerà sempre dentro di sé un ordine di priorità.” E la scala di valori di John ha subito un discreto sisma.

“Non sono pentito della vita che ho, ma delle alternative io… non le avevo mai prese in considerazione.”

“Finora.”

John è attraversato da un piccolo brivido, come se avesse appena tuffato le mani nell’acqua gelida per recuperare qualcosa da un buco nel ghiaccio. “Finora.”

Torna alla finestra ed Ella capisce perché ami tanto quel punto del suo studio, è una metafora dello stadio in cui ora John si trova: attraverso il vetro vede chiara una via di fuga, ma quel vetro trasparente lo inchioda lì, vicino al buco nel ghiaccio dal quale sono usciti domande, che attendono una risposta, e cose molto più antiche, riportate alla luce dal viso triste di un uomo innamorato.

“Io sono felice.” Proclama John rivolto al vetro della finestra, dove Ella più intuire il suo riflesso.

Ella non risponde.

“Amo mia moglie e mio figlio.”

“Ne dubiti?”

“No, non ne dubito affatto. Però - Watson ha uno scatto repentino e nervoso - c’è un’altra cosa che continuo a domandarmi da quando ho visto il viso di Sherlock senza maschera ed è ciò che non mi fa dormire la notte.”

“Cosa, John?”

“Se sono felice, se ho fatto la scelta giusta, perché sono ancora qui? Se la mia famiglia, mia moglie sono la cosa che più conta per me, perché ho continuato ad avvertire il bisogno di tornare qui? Perché non ho sospeso la terapia, dopo il matrimonio?”

Ella legge il dubbio che gli attraversa gli occhi ed è in quel momento che ricorda quel particolare della storia del suo paziente, quei diciotto mesi di assenza. Insignificante, apparentemente, perché a volte le persone perdono fiducia, oppure si arrabbiano perché la terapia non sembra dare i risultati sperati e l’abbandonano. Ma non era questo il caso.

“Quando… quando vivevo con lui mi ero completamente dimenticato della terapia.” ed arrivano anche le parole di John a dar credito a quel suo pensiero.

“Cosa significa, Ella?”

“Sai che a questo non posso rispondere, John. Non sono io che devo trovare la risposta a questo quesito.”

John torna a sedersi davanti a lei, il viso appoggiato sulle mani chiuse a pugno; non parla più per tutto il resto della seduta ed Ella non lo disturba: sa che John ha estratto dal ghiaccio tutto ciò che era sepolto e in questo momento sta valutando, esplorando strade, alternative e possibili conseguenze, e sa che può farlo solo qui, nel chiuso del suo studio, fra queste quattro mura sicure, dalla luce e dai suoni ovattati, che lasciano fuori tutto il resto. Sa che John non ha altri luoghi dove può permettersi di riflettere così: non al lavoro, non a Baker Street né tantomeno a casa.

Si alza silenziosamente e comunica alla sua segretaria di fissare un altro appuntamento al prossimo paziente.

E’ buio quando John lascia il suo studio ed Ella lascia la sua cartella appoggiata sul tavolo: in quel momento non sa proprio fare previsioni se le servirà ancora oppure potrà archiviarla per sempre.

 

FINE

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Measles, mumps and rubella (morbillo, parotite e rosolia), l’equivalente della nostra vaccinazione trivalente.


End file.
